Will they ever get it easy?
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Santana and Brittany are out but will people take the hint? And will they stay together through the harder times? Other Glee characters mentioned.  Rating may change, not yet decided
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee (wish i did)**

**This story is for BrennaAimee I promised her a Brittana story so here's the first chapter =) Hope you like it!**

I walked down McKinley's halls slowly. It's my first day so I'm nervous, naturally. I've got cheerio tryouts today but it's ok cuz Britney's with me. I start smiling when I feel Britney linking her pinky with mine, it was something we'd picked up a long time ago so that we didn't have to hold hands and get called 'lesbian' or 'dyke'. As we get to our lockers a guy with a mohawk barges in front of me smirking, "I'm Puck."

"That's great. You learnt your own name. How long did it take you?" I sassed pretending to clap as his friends came up behind him.

"Feisty, I like that. Don't worry you'll be mine soon."

"Sigue intentándo perdedor."

"What?" Puck questioned, tilting his head to the side and I smirked.

"I said 'keep trying loser'." All Puck's friends started laughing while he glared at me before storming off and I turned back to Britney who looked nervous. "B? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine San, I was just nervous about the boys, I don't want them to take you away from me. Sorry I know it's stupid." I watched Britney lower her head so I spoke quickly.

"B, look at me." I lift her chin up with one finger so that I am looking her straight in the eyes as I continue, "They're not gonna take me away from you, I'll still see you just as much as I do now whatever happens with those guys. I promise."

"Good." I laugh as Brittney grins at me and pulls me into a hug. "I love you San."

"I love you too Britt." I pull back and link my pinky with Britney's pulling her towards our first class. As I walked into our maths class I rolled my eyes when I saw Puck on the other side of the classroom. I sit down next to Britney leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Look who it is… It's mohawk."

"Oh god." Britney whispered back rolling her eyes. "Do you think he'll leave us alone?"

"Not a chance." I laughed, "Look here he comes." Sure enough Puck was walking towards our table smirking.

"Hello ladies."

"What do you want?" I asked staring at him bored.

"I think you know what I want by now. I made it pretty obvious earlier."

"You wants up on this?" I laughed, "Are you that dumb?"

"What you mean?"

"I tell you what. Gimme your number I'll tell you later, wouldn't wanna embarrass you in front of all your friends now would I?" I smirked back at him and typed in my number into his phone before turning back to start a conversation with Britney. "God he's such an idiot."

"Why's he an idiot?" Britney looked at me confused.

"B, remember what we talked about last week?"

_**Flashback:**_

"What's up San?"

"B, I need to talk to you about something… I… I think I'm a lesbian."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I'm fine I think I might be a bicorn."

"You're bi?"

"I think so yeah I mean, I'm attracted to girls and I love you San."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm in love with you."

"B…"

"Don't worry it's ok I just thought you should know."

_**End Flashback.**_

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"B, you forgot that I told you that I was a… lesbian?" I whispered.

"No, I forgot we were out, as a couple."

"B do you wanna be a couple for real?"

"Well I don't wanna pressure you into it though."

I lean in close to Britney's ear and whisper, "I love you too and I want that more than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany smiles at me as we walk into the gym and I wink at her. "Good luck B." I whisper as Brittany's name is called and she moves forward. I watch as she executes the cheerio's routine we worked out together.

I saw Brittany approaching me and I hugged her close, "I got on San, you'd better go she's shouting you."

I nodded and hurried out to where Coach Sylvester was waiting. My routine went quickly and I was on the cheerios. I squealed with happiness when Brittany picked me up and twirled me around. "Come on, I know the perfect way to celebrate this!" I announced to Brittany laughing.

"What?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend on a date if she'll come with me…"

"I'm sure she will." Brittany whispered smiling and leaning forward to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss before pulling her away to wait outside for my dad. We sit down on the curb talking while we wait and it isn't long until we hear a car pull up beside us. I look up expecting to see my dad but there's Puck again this time in his car.

"What Puckerman?"

"Would you like a lift ladies?" Puck smirked, looking at me.

"No. My dads picking us up."

"Suit yourself. What were you gonna tell me then?"

I walk forward to his open window leaving Brittany sitting on the curb and I lean in towards him, "We are never gonna happen."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Hey B?" I call out and she comes over, "Why don't you tell Puck here why he's never getting up on this?"

"I think I can do that." Brittany laughed smirking at me. "This is how it is Puck. Santana never cheats." She whispered in his ear and I was straining to listen.

"Wait you're holding off cuz you've got a boyfriend? Ha babe you'll definitely be mine soon." Puck smirked while he looked at me.

"_Babe_, you're wrong again. I will never be yours and no I don't have a boyfriend I have a _girlfriend."_

"You're a dyke?"

"No. I'm a _lesbian_. So leave it yeah? We are never gonna happen and spread it, cuz B is my girl, Santana Lopez don't do sharing n' she definitely don't play fair." I smirk grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her back to the curb. Brittany wraps her arms around me and kisses me gently before pulling back to look at me. "Why'd you stop?" I frown.

"San you are so cute but sometimes I just wanna look at my girl yeah? That was really hot though." She whispers to me.

I smile at her before looking up to see Puck's car is still in front of us. "Puck this is not a free show! Get lost!" Puck sped off quickly and I smirked turning to see my dad's car coming down the street. "Come on B, let's go." I pull Brittany into the back seat of the car with me. "Hola Papa."

"Hola Santana."

The journey back takes us ten minutes and we sit cuddling in the back our hands linked together while I whisper to her. "We're gonna stay together forever yeah? I'll never leave you B. I'm so glad I came out. I meant what I said earlier, I'm gonna protect you. I love you B."

"I love you too San and yeah. Together forever."

I lean down to her ear whispering quickly, "If my dad wasn't here I would kiss you right now. He'd probably be quite annoyed if I started getting my mack on with you in the back of his car though…"

"I agree but I'm still gonna kiss you." Brittany leaned up from her place lying across my lap and kissed me gently and lying back down.

"Brittany!" I whine, "Now I'm gonna have to come to your house. Your parents aren't home right?" I whisper making sure my dad won't hear.

"No they're not and why are you whining that you have to come to my house?"

"Because I was gonna take you on a date." I say pouting.

"You still can! You can come back to my house after the date. Where are we going?"

"That, is a surprise." I reply jumping out of the car as we pull up outside Brittany's house. "I'll be home tomorrow Papa."

My dad nodded to show that he had heard before speeding off leaving me stood with Brittany. "Shall we go in?" She asks and I nod, following her to the door.

We head straight up to her room and head to my half of her wardrobe. "I forgot I practically live here." I smirked at her.

"It's funny how you're never here when I go to sleep but I wake up to find me next to you every night isn't it?" Brittany smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! You're the one who keeps leaving the window open for me!" I tease her.

"Alright. That's fair enough, I have to though, I don't want you waking me up when you bang on my window." Brittany sticks her tongue out at me laughing and running into her bathroom.

I quickly get dressed into a tight green dress that I know Brittany loves. "B?" I complain, pouting as I reach the door and find out it's locked.

Brittany unlocks the door and comes out dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a low-cut top. "What are you pouting at me for?"

"I wanna go on our date but you locked the door. We never lock the door." I carry on pouting and she starts laughing.

"San, the fact that I wanna go on our date is exactly the reason that I locked the door. Now come on! I wanna go!"

"Alright." I drag her out of her house to my car, opening the door for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it ****:)**

Brittany and I head over to Breadstix from her house, asking the waiter for a corner booth so that we can see the whole restaurant. The waiter nods at us, not so slyly checking Brittany out so I glare at him, taking her hand in mine but he doesn't seem to notice. "Are you done checking out my girlfriend now? We'd like a table sometime tonight you know!"

The waiter ducks his head and leads us over to a table in the corner as we requested and I sit opposite Brittany, sending the waiter away to get us some drinks.

"You're very defensive today San." Brittany teases and I scowl playfully at her.

"Baby, I just don't like people staring at my girlfriend. I know you're hot but that body is for my eyes only." I smirk.

"That's true. San, I think we may have a problem." She says looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I turn round to see a group of the guys from our school heading towards our table. "What do you want?" I growl at them as they reach.

"Well," The guy at the head of the group starts. "We heard about you two dykes so you know, we're gonna… straighten you out."

I stand up and glare at them when I see the guy smirk at his mates. "Ok here's how this is gonna be. You guys are gonna turn around right now and walk away from this table."

"And why would we do that?" The guy smirks again.

"Three reasons. One: Brittany's dad happens to be the chief of police in this town so you probably don't wanna do something you're gonna regret and end up in juvie. You wouldn't last. Two: I will kick your ass if you lay a finger on either of us. Three:" I lean forward slightly so that my mouth's by his ear but speak loudly so the others can hear. "I saw you checking out the waiter's ass when you walked in." All the guys bumped fists and laughed while the guy who led the conversation jumped back as though he'd been burned before running out of the restaurant.

Another guy stepped forward in his place holding out his hand. "Lopez right?"

"Yup. Don't forget it." I smirk at him, shaking his hand and he grins.

"Don't worry I won't. We got your back Lopez, you two shouldn't have any more problem's at school."

"Thanks… Anyway not wanting to sound rude…. Actually I do want to sound rude. Can you lot piss off I wanna have a date with my girl."

"You got it Lopez. See ya Pierce. Come on guys, let's go."

All the guys started to file out after him before I called out, "What's your name?"

"Finn Hudson." He replied without looking back and I smirk before turning back to Brittany and settle down in my seat.

I glance up towards her and see her gaping at me. "B? What's up?" I whisper nervously.

"That. Was totally hot." Brittany laughed just as the waiter walked over with out drinks.

Without looking up I said evenly, "Do you have a problem with us Sam?"

The blonde waiter glanced at me surprised because I knew his name and I roll my eyes. "You have a name tag on trouty mouth."

"Oh yeah, erm… I… I don't know what you mean." He stammers out.

"Shut it trouty. You went straight over to those guys and told them we were lesbians but your plan backfired."

"What do you mean?"

"The so called leader of that group is like capital G gay so I just pointed out the fact that he was checking you out." I stir my drink absently as I continue, "It's funny though cuz it seems like he'll be getting plenty of slushies and so on now and you know what?"

"What?" He echoed dumbly.

"I don't particularly like it when someone tries to do something like that so don't worry. I'll make sure you will be too. It probably won't surprise you that I'm not a very trusting person so I tend to do research on people first and you probably don't remember this but I attended one of Noah Puckerman's parties. You won't have seen us cuz we weren't there for long but it was long enough." I get out my phone and quickly look through my pictures trying to find the right one. Turning my phone towards him. On the screen is a picture of him, during a game of spin the bottle kissing the guy that I humiliated earlier but in the picture you can't see any of the other people in the circle, it's just them. "If you ever try to pull something like that on me again this photo will be all around the school. Also I know you're in Glee club and we will be too. Just so that I can keep an eye on you, wouldn't want my hand to accidently slip onto the 'upload' button now would we?" I stand up not waiting for his reply and take Brittany's hand dragging her out of the booth. "Come on Britt. I'm suddenly not in the mood for Breadstix."

"San are you sure? You love Breadstix."

"Yeah but I love my totally hot girlfriend more so come on."

"Alright." Brittany grins and speeds ahead, dragging me behind her laughing.

**Sorry about how I portrayed Sam, he just fit that character, kinda like Finn's character in this. :) Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in Brittany's bed and glanced over to see her naked beside me. I lean over and press a gentle kiss to her forehead before shaking her gently. "B, come on we've gotta get up we've got school."

"Can we not skip?" Brittany mutters, still half asleep.

"Britt, you know I would love nothing more than to skip a day of school to stay in bed with my totally hot, and naked girlfriend but I'm pretty sure if we skip school Papa won't let me stay over anymore."

"Alright I'll get up." Brittany says reluctantly. "Come shower?"

"Britt we can't shower together we'll never get out. I'll use the guest shower."

Brittany pouts at me and I laugh, grabbing a towel from her wardrobe and walking down towards the spare bathroom.

By the time I'm out of the shower and downstairs, fully dressed in my cheerio's outfit and ready to go Brittany is still eating her breakfast. "B, we're gonna be late." I chuckle.

"Never bothered you before." Brittany teases.

"Yeah I know but I wanna slushie trouty mouth before class." Brittany laughs at me and speeds up her eating. Within five minutes we're on the way out the door and I pause as I see a car in the driveway. "Thought no one was home B?"

"They aren't. That's not my parents' car."

"Okay… Well come on let's see who it is."

"San, mum told me not to go up to random strangers."

"Alright B." I sigh, knowing she's right but I still can't help but wonder who it could be. I take out my phone quickly and type in the number plate, just in case we need it later. "Lets just go." As we set off down the street to school I hear the car pull out of the driveway and turn to see it following us. We ignore the car the whole way to school and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see it drive straight past the entrance as fast as possible. As soon as Brittany and I walk into the school Finn walks up to us with his crowd at his side including Puckerman. "Finn. Puckerman." I acknowledge them and they nod in return. Signaling for the other guys to leave. Puck and Finn stay in step with us, "I have a request. You two are like two of the most popular guys at this school, I need you guys in Glee club with me. I want to keep an eye on that Sam dude."

"Alright, we'll help you out." Finn agrees.

"Britt-Britt, will you grab me a slushie?" I ask sweetly, gesturing to the machine and she walks away to get one. I turn back to Finn and Puck quickly. "I need your help with something else as well. Did you see a car speed past the entrance just after we came in?"

"Yeah I did!" Puck exclaims.

"Good. I need to know who's it is. It was parked in Brittany's drive this morning and it followed us the whole way here. I got the number plate. I'll text it to you Puck, you can send it on to Finn, send me his number though."

"Alright. We got your back Lezpez." Puck promises.

"I'm glad but never call me that again."

"Can I call you my Lezbro?" he asks hopefully and I roll my eyes.

"Fine."

Just at that moment Brittany appears at my side, four slushies in her hands and I grin at her, giving one each to Puck and Finn and taking my own. I nudge Finn and Puck as I see Sam coming down the hallway towards us. We all grin at each other before the three of us move to surround Sam.

He glares at us all defiantly before speaking up. "I'm not gay you know."

"You think that's why I'm slushying you?" I scoff out. "That would make me a hypocrite. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a hypocrite trouty mouth. Trouty do you have a car?" I notice he looks slightly nervous when I ask him about his car but he nods his head. "What's your number plate?" He doesn't answer he just stares at me. "I said what's your number plate trouty!"

I wait until he's finished telling me the exact number plate that had been following us earlier in the day and nod at Puck, letting him know that it was Sam who had been following us.

"I don't take kindly to people stalking me trouty. What were you tryna gain? Tips for being with your boyfriend? You're not sly with stalking. I mean really? You parked in her driveway!"

"Just learnin what I'll be going up against. Hardly Lima Height's Adjacent, you live in like the richest part of town and yes, I saw your house too."

"I may live in the richest part now trouty but I grew up spending time with my Abuela who happens to live in the roughest part of Lima. I got plenty of friends there trouty, many of which I'm still in touch with. If you don't want a visit from them then you should probably stay the hell away from me and Britt. If you ever come near to stalking us again, this won't be a threat."

I gesture for Puck to pour his slushie on Sam's head and hold him in place. "That was for trying to get them bullied trouty." Puck growls at him.

Finn pours his on Sam's head next. "This is for stalking them."

"And this one." I growl stalking towards him, "Is for doubting what I will do to you."

Puck lets go of Sam and steps towards me with Finn when I see Brittany rush past me and dump her own slushie on his head. "That's for being mean to my girlfriend." Brittany smiles, pleased with herself and I smirk before grabbing her hand and walking towards our first lesson with Puck and Finn still with us.

Halfway through the first lesson, Puck and I were called out to speak with coach Sylvester. Puck looked completely confused, not quite sure why Coach Sue would want to talk to him but we left anyway, me asking Finn to keep an eye on Brittany.

Five minutes later Puck and I were sat in the two chairs facing Sue in her office, Puck rubbing his mohawk with obvious discomfort.

"I heard about the show in the corridor this morning." Sue begins and I went to speak up but she held her hand up, keeping me quiet. "I have to say, I'm impressed. The way you dealt with him was very impressive. I'm not going to ask what he did but if Pierce slushied him it must have been bad. I know some people aren't very accepting of the whole gay thing but I support you and Pierce, Santana. So although I was gonna choose Fabray, she hasn't done anything to prove herself yet so Santana, I am making you captain of the cheerio's. I did hear however that you and Pierce are joining Glee club. I'm not a big fan of Will Shuester and I want that club destroyed. For now you may be in it, purely because I also heard you were joining to keep an eye on one 'trouty mouth' which I'm guessing is Sam."

"Yeah it is." I smirk.

"Creative. I like it. Anyway Puckerman, you and Hudson are joining too yes?"

"Yes." Puck confirmed.

"Get Cheng to join too. I might make Fabray join."

"Coach, I'm not being funny but please don't."

"Why Sandbags?"

"Because we know she's gonna try and challenge me and I'm all for a challenge but in there I wanna focus on destroying trouty."

"Alright. I won't make her join, I can't stop her though."

"Ok. Coach are we done here?" I ask.

"For now yes. I'll speak to you and Pierce tomorrow before practice." Sue says to me.

I nod to show that I had heard before standing up and walking out of the room, Puck following behind me. "Stop staring at my ass Puckerman." I call over my shoulder and he looks at me guiltily before running to catch up.

As we walk down the corridor back towards our classroom we see Finn, fighting with Sam in the corridor, Brittany standing off to the side looking nervous. Taking a deep breath I charge forward, ripping Sam off Finn and slamming him into the lockers. "I believe I warned you." I hissed at him, not loosening my grip.

"He started it!" He gestured towards Finn, who just looked confused.

"Britt-Britt. Who attacked who?"

"Well he was saying mean stuff to me when I came out of the toilet and Finn told him to back off but he wouldn't then he punched Finn."

"Alright thanks Britt. Will you take Finn and get him cleaned up? I'll be back by lunch. Puckerman, come with me, we're gonna need your car."

"Can you drive?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, but I don't have a license."

"It's alright, as long as you don't crash my car, you said Brittany's dad was the chief of police or something anyway." He hands me his keys and grabs Sam, pulling him out of the school. When I'm sat in the drivers seat, Puck holding Sam in the back I dial a number on my phone, putting it on speaker so that I can start driving.

"_Hello?"_ Comes a gruff voice from the other end.

"Hey Bullet is that you?"

"_Santana? It's been a while."_

"Yeah it has. I need your help with something. Or rather someone, still hang out with TK?"

"_Yeah I do. Shall I bring the old gang then?"_

"I thought the others got busted."

"_Yeah, Rhi, DJ and Immy got let out, Tara and Chez are still in though, they come out soon."_

"Yeah bring 'em all then. He won't be too much of a problem I don't think but it'd be nice to see you all."

"_Will do sis. We meeting at the old hideout?"_

"You moved?"

"_Yeah, can't stay in one place for too long little sis, you should know."_

"Yeah that wasn't the smartest move I've ever made. Anyway, not gonna go into details, I'm driving anyway, nearly at the hideout bro."

"_Alright, see you in a few sis. Love ya."_

"Love ya too. I'm gonna go visit Tara and Chez at some point. You gonna come?"

"_I can't sis. I'll get taken in again. I miss 'em though. I'll give you a message to get to them from me."_

"Alright. I'm here." As soon as I climbed out of the car a dark haired Latino stepped out of the shadows, a cigarette in his hand and tattoo's all down his arms. "Good to see you TK."

"You too S."

Four more people stepped out of the shadows behind TK, stepping towards me. I walked up to them all hugging them all separately before I got to a tall man on the end. "Bullet. We good?"

"We're good sis. You gonna come back and join us?"

"Of course. Sorry about the outfit, it seems you need to have one to be popular, I'm gonna get out of it soon."

Bullet laughed at me before pulling me into a hug. I hugged back while putting my hand into his back pocket and pulling out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. As I pulled back from the hug I light up a cigarette and slip the packet into my pocket. "You could have just asked you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" I wink at him. "Anyway, the guy with the ridiculous mohawk over there is Puck, he's here to help don't worry he's been in juvie before so he knows how it works and the douche he is holding is Sam. Or as I like to call him 'trouty mouth' because he has humongous lips."

"Alright. What did he do S?" TK asks.

"First he tried to check out my girlfriend and when I told him she was my girlfriend he tried to get some guys to bully me. Their leader was gay so I outed him and the plan backfired, the others are all my friends now. Then he stalked me and Britt, very badly so we slushied him and I warned him not to say anything else mean to Britt cuz I would call you guys and it wouldn't be nice and then, after that he said I wasn't even from here, that I was from the 'rich part' of Lima so I told him about hanging out around here more than at home as a kid and we left him, after Brittany slushied him as well. Me and Puck were called out of class by my coach so we left Brittany with Finn and Britt went to the toilet, Finn came after a while to make sure she was ok to find this douche bag insulting her. Finn told him to back off so the fucking idiot hit Finn and they were fighting when I got there. I pulled them apart and then got Britt to get Finn cleaned up and told her we'd be back by lunch, that's how we ended up here. It seems he just can't take the hint. Maybe we should show him what really happens when he messes with one of us." I inhale a long breath of smoke when I've finished talking and pass Puck another cigarette.

"Maybe we should." TK agreed, signaling for Puck to let Sam go. Puck did as he was told before stepping towards me, leaving the gang to surround Sam.


End file.
